Catalyst is loaded into tubes within a reformer, heater or reactor vessel. The loading is typically a precursor to carrying out a reaction within such vessel. It is helpful to improve the efficiency of the loading process in order to improve the efficiency of the resulting reaction and to speed up the catalyst loading and clean-up processes.